


I wasn't fast enough

by Oceanpineapples



Series: Sonic the hedgehog [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Amy Rose - Freeform, Character Death, Depressed Sonic - Freeform, Depression, Funerals, Gen, Insomnia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad, Self blaming Sonic, Supportive Tails, Worried Knuckles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanpineapples/pseuds/Oceanpineapples
Summary: Sonic has to live with his failure of saving a citizen of station square.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Sonic the hedgehog [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923685
Kudos: 8





	I wasn't fast enough

I've always been a hero, I've always been there for others, people that needed me instantly. But today- today was different... Today I didn't make it in time for a person I should of been saving. I never thought I'd have someone die in my arms. 

I looked down at the dead body in my arms, lifeless, a civilian that was so full of life now lifeless in my arms. I'm sick, I feel sick; and I don't know what to do. For the first time I don't know what to do. 

A crowed is forming, after minutes of shock people are forming around me, staring in emotional eye contact. They're as lost for words than I am. I stand up, the body's arms and legs now dangling while the rest of the body is safe in my arms. I don't cry, I don't show any emotion; I'm the hero I don't show emotions... That's for home. 

My green eyes stare at the crowed of still people, I have to gaze away and look at all the damage I did to all the city, the city thay was so full of colour, now rubble and dark mustard orange. I really have messed up. 

Tails's plane comes minutes after, the foxs panicked voice comes right after. "Sonic!" Tails shouted from his plane, then he starts running to me, his blue eyes wide and alert. I didn't speak, I just stood there in the crowd.

I can't speak, it's hard for me to speak, I don't know why; I'm perfectly capable of speaking, but I just can't. I can't even move, I'm too exhausted. "Is that Amy?" Tails speaks again, pointing at my arms. Tails looks distraught, frankly so am I. 

I look down, for some reason it was painful to even look down at my arms. I sigh, it's obvious who the person was. I didn't look at the person when I was saving her. It was another civilian I needed to save. The more I look at my arms, the more I see who it is, the more I get out of the painful shock. 

"Yes." I respond, my voice raspy. Moments before I picked up myself from the ground Eggman had attacked, the moment he kidnapped someone from the street I went into action and went after. I noticed there was a fight on the kidnapped person's side, she did put up a fight... I just was so focused on saving someone. If I knew it was Amy I would of been faster, I would of been there in a heart beat, but for some reason I couldn't run my top speed. What was wrong with me?

I stopped thinking after that, I needed to stay in reality as someone else pointed out my head was bleeding- and to be honest I don't really care, my friend's dead body was in my arms. 

The ambulance came eventually, was a weird site, I didn't think I'd be here to watch Amy's body be lifted into the ambulance, never thought I'd watch that ambulance drive away into the destoryed orange City. This was all my fault. 

_**I wasn't fast enough.** _

I made it home eventually, after a long talk with Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge and the rest of my friends of the events took place. First it was calm listening, then it slowly went from sadness, the last part was distraught and disbelief but I made them look at the damage Eggman and I caused throughout the city. Everyone believed me after that.

Home felt eary, it felt cold and lonely. I don't know why, it just felt like it wasn't actually my home, it felt like I didn't have a home but I did. 

I sat on the couch, uncomfortably but at the same time I was numb as I flicked through channels after channels. Everywhere I went the news announced Amy's death, showed the events that happened, showed me getting up and looking lost. I turned the TV off, I really couldn't stand it. 

_**Eggman surly won this time.** _

My body at this point felt like it was sinking, wasn't a good feeling, nor was being the cause of Amy's death. Sure she was annoying but she was still my friend. 

The event kept playing in my head when I went to bed that night. The flashback of me walking down the street with my chilli dog, enjoying the sounds of nature...

The flashback of watching Eggman's egg carrier stop in the middle of the street and take a girl off said street. It's clear now that it wasn't some girl. 

The flashback continued; it wouldn't stop. My head kept playing the moment I fell and the moment I was captured and thrown into a cage, the moment he made me watch the girl he slapped and hit by robots for a chaos emerald. I should have known it was Amy, and I must have known, why don't I remember knowing? It was so obvious. She was right there being tourted in front of me. 

As I roll around in my bed, the flashback continued. My brain acting as a movie theater, showing a scene of me angrly getting out of the cage and attacking every robot in sight, destorying Eggman's little torture room. I must of done something as I grabbed Amy, I must of known something was going down. I grabbed Amy and held on to her body, her bleeding body. As I ran out of the egg carrier Eggman flew in a little flying machine, holding all his weight. 

At this point there was no escape, I must have known something was up with Any, because as she shivered in my arms I just kept running, dodging Eggman as he hit cars and buildings with missiles and lasers. 

As I ran Amy stopped shivering, I didn't think nothing of it, I just kept running until Tails showed up and shot at Eggman, making him fly high in the sky. I don't know what happened to that fat man, but I don't care. 

Something must have happened after Tails showed up, because there was an explosion an explosion big enough to eradicate buildings near and far. It was clear now that it was the Egg Carrier. 

_**I am the reason for the now damaged city.** _

By now I'm tired, but I can't sleep those little videos sit inside my head every second, memories hard of forgetting. 

I don't think I'll ever forget, I don't want to forget. I'm the reason for all the harm and deaths in the city today. Not Eggman's surprisingly.   
  
_**I'm sorry**_


End file.
